


Stress

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Mine (working title) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke can't tell the difference between peach and apricot, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, Omega Lexa, Pregnant Sex, despite being an art major, it's not that smutty, ranting, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: After a long day of work Lexa comes home.





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa with an exhausted sigh throws the front door shut behind her.

With what little energy left she calls out "I'm back!"

At her voice, like a stampede of horses Clarke comes out the spare room in Lexa's apartment, covered from head to toe in paint. They're getting the pups room together and Clarke being the one that works at an art gallery and with a art degree is in charge of painting the room.

"Welcome home, how's my lovely beauty on this day."

Clarke comes over to give Lexa a hug and kiss but is stopped short by a finger to the chest.

"Not while you're covered in paint."

Clarke chuckles and just moves in slightly closer. Lexa narrows her eyes and glares at the blonde.

This gives Clarke pause, she takes a step back, Lexa's not in the mood today.

Lexa gives a curt nod and to soften the sting from her words and actions she caresses the blondes’ cheek as she brushes past the blonde into the living room, throws her briefcase and satchel on the ground and tries to sit.

Despite all the reading she and Clarke had done, and the multiple pamphlets and websites she had perused to get any idea of what to come, nothing could have prepared Lexa for the emotions that came with the gradual changes to her body and the effects the had her capabilities. She had never felt more out of control yet sure of her body before, and the corresponding emotions from it always left her feeling conflicted.

Clarke dashes over, to help the pregnant woman, but Lexa waves her off, she's not to the point where siting down isn't impossible yet. Holding onto the arm of the couch Lexa gingerly sits down, using her other hand on the couches cushion as stability.

Clarke shuffles in her spot, rocking from side to side as she twiddles with the paint brushes in her hands.

"So....how was work?" Clarke probs.

Lexa toes her shoes off, and Clarke quickly bends over and straightens them. Since Lexa had reached her second trimester and ballooned out, and the whole shirt fiasco a few weeks ago, keeping the house straight and tidy had become Clarke's responsibility. She wasn't great at it, she lived for chaos if her art room was anything to tell by, so usually the omega would have to call Clarke maybe one or twice to redo something. The alpha was also sure her mate was getting some kind of sick satisfaction from watching Clarke obediently and repeatedly redo something because the alpha's positive it's not that hard to make sure the towels in the linen closet are color coded, what's the difference between peach and apricot anyway. 

"Awful." Lexa fumes, taking the pins from her hair out so her brown curls can fall loose.

Clarke stills at the chill in her mates’ voice, _uh oh._ Before it had never been a good thing when Lexa used that voice, it usually meant the brunette was either ready to strangle someone, or was just on the edge of a rant, the same can be said now however the omega's pregnancy had left very little out of the equation that wouldn't add to Lexa's irate.

"My boss was being a total ass today, it was like every three minutes he needed something from me. Last time I checked I’m not his personal assistant." Lexa begins to explain.

Clarke nods and sits down next to the brunette, remaining quiet, it was the best plan of action she had come to learn. Once the blonde alpha was situated on the couch in her favored corner Lexa leans into Clarke, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Then when I went to get him his coffee, cause that's not already a mistake" Lexa says and without taking a breath of pause to indicate the change in topic motions towards the remote on the stand, "Pass me the remote"

Clarke reaches over movements slow and careful so as to not displace Lexa on her shoulder, because her mate deserves every moment of relaxation she can get, and grabs the remote. Lexa without looking takes the remote with a pat of thanks to Clarke's knee and turns on the TV.

"--he had the audacity to give it to Derek, Derek! Of all people-- he's the one I was telling you about the last time, the one he caught flirting with his daughter--" Lexa says, flipping through the channels before deciding to settle on some COPs knock off.

Clarke fiddles with the paintbrushes and fumbles with one. It's not that none of what's Lexa's saying isn't important, just that it was the same thing every day. Something would tick the omega off at work, which would have her fuming for the rest of the day until she came home to rant at Clarke.  This would be all fine and dandy if it wasn't for the fact that Clarke was sure that the stress Lexa was feeling wasn't good for the pup.

One of the paintbrushes slips through her fingers and tumbles to the ground. Clarke attempts to catch it by only moving the half of her body that Lexa’s not on, but in the end watches forlornly as it hits the ground and rolls under the coffee table.

For a second Clarke she stares at the brush, it's bristles covered in a pale green paint that Clarke had been using to paint dinosaurs on the wall, they had decided to forgo knowing the orientation of their pup, so they had settled on deciding to have the room painted an ambiguous color, besides both she and Lexa didn't care for the color bullshit most sires did with their pups.

Without knowing it Clarke had opened her mouth, and it was too late when she felt the words slipping past her lips.

"Maybe you should take your leave early."

Clarke clamps her mouth shut, her teeth biting into her tongue. Next to her she feels Lexa still, the last of whatever words she had been saying dying out.

_Fuck, fuck fuck fuck! I've really fucked this one up._

It had been an unspoken rule between them that Lexa, who loved her job, and was the primary source of their income wouldn't be taking her leave until she was well into her third trimester, even then that was later than Clarke was comfortable with, but she had conceded knowing that it was as good as it was going to get with Lexa considering the alpha knew if she could the brunette would stay until full term. This decision accounted for a lot of different things, but Clarke knew that most of it was because Lexa hated feeling powerless and weak and felt that her leave was the ultimate sign of both.

Clarke stubbornly stares straight ahead, even when she can feel Lexa turn to look at her, even when she can feel the brunette's eyes burning a hole into the side of her head the alpha refused to turn. The hand that had been rubbing at the inside of Clarke's thigh has stopped and is now holding tightly to her knee.

"What." Lexa breaths out, and Clarke winces at the hint of trembling within it.

"Nothing." Clarke grunts, she takes Lexa's hand, the one trying to dig its way into her knee and places a kiss into the palm before pushing off from the couch.

Clarke turns to head towards the kitchen, it was around dinner time right, but doesn't get very far as Lexa stops her by the back of her shirt. Clarke relents turning around to sit on the arm of the couch.

"Why would you want me to take my leave early?" Lexa questions, and if Clarke notices how the omega refuses to move closer she doesn't react.

Clarke sighs, "I don't--"

"Then why did you say I should?" Lexa snaps.

Clarke looks at Lexa, the omega is curled back into the corner Clarke had just vacated, teeth gnawing on her bottom lip, and brows furrowed.

"I don't know Lex, alright, it was mistake." Clarke says, fumbling with the remaining paintbrushes in her hand, "I wasn't thinking."

Lexa nods and looks back towards the TV, for a second, they sit in silence and Clarke watches as a series of emotions make their way across her face, before finally settling on one.

Lexa turns to Clarke fully and pats the cushion next to her, slowly Clarke inches her way from the arm back to being next to Lexa. Once they're near enough to touch, Lexa intertwines their fingers.

"While I don't agree, I want to know why you think I should take my leave early." Lexa gently probs.

Clarke squeezes their locked hands, "I just don't like how stress you are when you get home."

"My job is stressful Clarke, it's just the nature of it." Lexa explains, and she has that tone when she's told Clarke something for the hundredth time.

Clarke nods, "I know, but your more stressed than usual, I…I don't think it's good for the pup."

Lexa smiles, ever since the start of her term Clarke had been a worrying alpha, it was endearing sometimes how the blonde was constantly stressing about the state of their pup and whether it was alright for Lexa to have this and that, and whether Lexa was comfortable or if they needed to go to the hospital or food.

Lexa pulls the blond alpha in closer by the neck, drawing Clarke into the first kiss since she's arrived home. Pulling back, she smiles when Clarke whines in displeasure.

"Trust me, I know when I've reached my limit." Lexa whispers, their lips brushing as she speaks.

Clarke whines "I trust you." leans forward nuzzling into the omega's check, breathing in the unique scent of Lexa that has the hint of something _more_ to it. "I think I've just been in my head a little to much lately."

Lexa returns the affection Clarke freely gives, running her nose along the blondes’ own cheek, "Well, be out here with me." Lexa says and pulls Clarke in closer again, the blonde follows, meeting Lexa halfway for their second kiss.

From there things quickly move along, and soon Clarke finds herself laid out on the couch, shirt jeans and boxers somewhere on the floor, back elevated on the arm, and Lexa on top, one of her hands pressed into Clarke's collarbone as she rocks back and forth, slowly driving the mated couple to oblivion.

Lexa’ moans stand out starkly against the backdrop of the TV, and Clarke finds herself wondering how she managed to get lucky enough to find herself tethered to such a strong, beautiful person, and how she's lucky enough to be having a pup with them. Lexa from the beginning has always been the backbone of their relationship, putting up with Clarke mess, and supporting them both when the alpha decided to pursue her dream of being an artist.

Lexa's moans slowly turn into breaths of "Clarke" and before her eyes Clarke watches as Lexa gives into pleasure, hips stuttering, and her other hand which had been entwined with Clarke’s atop her protruding stomach clenching down as she curls in and rides out the waves. Clarke's own orgasm follows soon after, and Clarke can do nothing but bare her teeth and clench onto the edge of the couch as she spills into Lexa, groans catching in her throat.

Clarke is struggling to catch her breath still when Lexa draws her into a deep kiss, only letting the alpha go when it seems likely Clarke will actually faint from lack of air. With a final press of her lips to the Clarke's bruised mating mark Lexa settles into the crook of Clarke's neck.

"I'll think about cutting my hours, but it's no promise." Lexa whispers, fingers trailing up the curve of Clarke's side.

Clarke makes a hum of acceptance, "I'll look into picking up more shifts at the Gallery too to offset any cost." Clarke’s thumb caresses the bump pressed into her stomach, and then adds, "I know I act silly all the time, and usually get on your nerves, but I can do this for you if you need me to. I can find another job."

"No.” Lexa says quickly, “I already trust you, you don’t need to get another job Clarke, this is all new and we just need time to figure our routine out." Lexa growls softly, fingers running through the baby hairs at the nape of Clarke's neck.

Clarke nods, and closes her eyes, letting her head fall back, "I'll clean this up later." she mumbles as exhaustion settles in and Lexa gives her own hum of approval, the exhaustion of the day to much for her to deal with words any longer.

Together the mated couple falls asleep, they swear it’s only for a few minutes, to the constant murmur of the TV in the background.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well howdy, It's been quite some time hasn't it my friends, my apologies, it's not easy to find time to write when taking summer classes and working two jobs, so expect my posting will be coming a lot less frequently now. Which also means my writing's probably going to be crappy again until I can get back into the groove, I have at least 10+ prompts to complete before I run out of material, 5 of which are currently in the works.
> 
> Not really proud of the ending of this piece, but hey, it's something at least, I was struggling with some major writer's block, so just having this completed is an accomplishment. Also if the shirt fiasco part doesn't make sense it's because it's something I haven't posted yet.
> 
> Also it's official I will be writing a Skateboarder Lexa/Longboarder Clarke sometime in the future, and it'll probably be a series, however my record with series isn't so good so It won't be uploaded until I have at least a handful of chapters written or the entire thing done.
> 
> Finally I wanted to thank everyone, I know I usually thank everyone who comments, but I want to thank also the people who just leave kudos or subscribe, or even just view my things. All of you guys are truly special and I appreciate and value every one of you. When I originally did my first post I wasn't expecting so many of you to enjoy my work, but seeing the # of views and kudos proved me wrong and has been a big motivator to continue writing which has helped me become a better writer. So again, from the bottom of my heart, Thank You!
> 
> Til next time stay safe!


End file.
